


The Marble (Go Away, Cat!)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Sexual Content, Wing Kink, by a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz thought the spot to be perfect. No one could possibly find them here could they?





	The Marble (Go Away, Cat!)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Picture prompt: http://rain1940.deviantart.com/#/d4q6k0a
> 
> Basically: A cat looking for a marble interrupts Buzz and Jessie while they are being together in a sexy way. 
> 
> Bonus points for:  
> If they don’t let the blasted cat stop them.   
> If you start a little before the cat interrupts them.  
> If it’s sexy and humorous at the same time."
> 
> Also, this was one of my prompts.

Buzz thought the spot to be perfect. No one could possibly find them here could they? In Bonnie’s parents’ room, under their bed. There were tons of places in the house and this one seemed like the best spot where no one would bother him and Jessie so they could enjoy each other’s physical company. 

So here they were, the dark of the spot lit up wonderfully by Buzz’s glow-in-the-dark suit and the lights at the end of his wings going on and off at regular intervals, so Jessie was totally comfortable. Jessie’s hat lay abandoned where it fell early on, when Buzz’s hands were all over her face, caressing her and Jessie pressed herself closer to him, all the while they kissed. Her hair bow lay close to her hat, having fallen out as Buzz pawed through her hair as he caressed other parts of her body in early foreplay whispering how much he wanted her, and how much she would really enjoy this, and her whispering “I don’t doubt that, Buzz,” as she sat in front of him, saying in just the right slightly breathless sultry voice that made his wings pop out. 

“I know what that means,” Jessie whispered, her lips barely touching against his own.

Buzz softly grunted in response before completing the kiss heavily, his breath coming out heavily though his nose, pressing close to her, his left arm under her neck so as to cushion her as they went from a sitting position to a horizontal position, falling softly into place, her underneath him, her legs in between his spread legs. 

“Mmm,” Jessie said, her arms lying above her head, a soft moan escaping her mouth, a smile as she looked at him, moving slightly so she pressed herself closer to him.

Her boot rubbed against his boot, both her legs still closed. 

“Spread your legs, cowgirl,” Buzz whispered, his plastic pelvis thrusting briefly against her cloth body, his lips against her ear for a moment before he kissed her neck.

She pressed up against him and smiling at him, but giving no other response aside from an “mmm.” 

He used his foot to pull himself up enough to allow her some space and his free hand touched the seam on the front of her jeans. Her gasp was delicious. Like she hadn’t expected it but enjoyed it, because she pressed against his hand shortly after. 

And when his hand rubbed the seam up and down a couple of times, along with a gasp from Jessie’s mouth, her left leg moved to give Buzz some room to press closer to her jean front but not quite enough. 

Jessie moaned. “Buzz,” she whispered, arching her body, her eyes closing briefly.

He whispered, “Mmm, Jessie?” knowing maybe it was not needed because she was reacting to his pleasuring of her than trying to get his attention. 

“Eyes on me,” he whispered to her, huskily and softly. 

She looked at him and he stared into her eyes as he rubbed her seam again, smiling while he did that, a loud moan escaping from her lips, the action driving her wild with pleasure (something about Buzz looking at her while he did that to her, practically could have drove her over the edge all on its own) and her arms went from lying above her to one hand hitting the floor, briefly sliding in tune with a moan. 

Buzz’s arm moved from his spot at her seam just in time back to a firm arm/hand on the ground because all of this was followed by both of her hands grabbing onto the front of his suit and pulling him closer hard. And this being the last movement before her legs were spread to Buzz’s satisfaction, her right leg attempting and failing to wrap itself around his waist. 

She kissed him multiple times, moving her body upwards against him, and feeling that indeed, his plastic groin was making contact with her soft cloth groin. 

“Ohh,” Jessie whispered. She added with a whisper, “Closer to me,” 

“Hmm?” Buzz asked.

She grabbed his front, his suit providing her with an easy way to pull him close so that there was no space at all separating her torso and his at all, their bodies were as connected as their situation allowed.

“Perfect,” she whispered, her lips making contact with Buzz’s softly. One of her arm placed itself on his torso. 

“Indeed,” Buzz whispered before kissing her and slowly thrusting his groin against her. 

Buzz groaned softly, enjoying feeling her soft body make contact with his plastic one over and over again. He kissed her on her lips, Jessie’s tongue entering his mouth briefly, and he moaned into her mouth, as a result. 

He then leaned down as he was thrusting to kiss her neck and her shoulders and to caress her arm with his free hand. Jessie enjoyed the attention, and sighed, her breath making contact with his head. When his hand reached her hand as he slid down her appendage, she held on to his hand and squeezed it, and he looked at her in the eyes and they smiled at each other. 

“Oh, Buzz,” she murmured, bucking her hips so her cloth groin could meet Buzz’s thrusts. Oh, the feel of that hard plastic hitting her soft cloth, just the thought of it was enough to make her moan a little. The perfect amount of pressure, the perfect amount of cushion… 

She moaned, her head lolling a little bit, her free hand leaving Buzz’s hand to touch Buzz’s wing. Her hand glided across the surface of his wings just perfectly, just a little bit of tingling of pleasure that Buzz felt, and then when she held onto his wings, there was the pressure of her hand and more pleasure. 

“Jessie,” Buzz moaned softly. She watched him as he stared at her while her hand touched one side of his wings, a little squeeze there, a little glide here. His mouth opened and there was the softest moan. She loved the look on his face. It was just incredible. A mixture of shock and turned on. 

Especially considering that he never stopped thrusting. And the pace of the thrusts actually quickened. 

And there were more kisses; Buzz moaned and murmured “mmm” and the thrusts stayed at the quick pace.

“Mmm, Buzz,” she whispered in between a kiss, her eyes shutting briefly. “Oh. Slow it down, space toy, savor it baby.”

Buzz grunted in response, and slowed down his pace (but continuing to thrust), and he leaned his forehead down to touch her forehead, looking at her much closer.

“You okay?” he whispered. “You liking this?”

Jessie softly moaned, “Oh,” her hand moving to his back to hold onto him, before she whispered, “Yes, to the both. Yourself?”

Buzz answered his question by kissing her and moaning into her mouth.

The interaction of them kissing and moaning and moving around together in thrusts and touches and their boots rubbing against each other, was enough noise between the two of them to not hear the sounds of other things.

Like meows and the sound of something hard rolling on the floor. 

The couple was too busy with each other, enjoying the feel of yarn hair touching a plastic arm and the pressure of plastic rubbing on cloth and stuffing, paid no real need to the marble rolling past them, inches away.

They noticed it, sure, but Jessie merely glanced as it as she tossed her head back mid-moan and turned her attention back to Buzz with relative ease. As she picked her head up to meet Buzz’s, her intention to kiss him, there was an annoyed meow, and they turned their heads at the sound, and the bed-skirt fluttered. 

Inches away from the marble, and from the couple, a white fluffy paw belonging to the family cat, appeared from just under the bed-skirt. 

Buzz’s face was touching Jessie’s at the time. She heard his horrified gasp, and felt the cringe in his face.

Jessie groaned inwardly. Seriously? Couldn’t she have a nice long period of time with her Buzz so they could connect as a couple and enjoy each other’s company without someone or somecreature or sometoy interrupting them? 

And this is why Jessie, as she watched the cat paw blindly for the marble it must have been playing with and heard it meow in frustration for the brief time that she did, she said one word:

“Scat!” harshly, firmly, loudly (Buzz flinched against her).

The cat meowed in annoyance and surprise, the paw disappeared quickly and the sounds of paws rushing away from the room slowly ebbing.

She sighed. 

She turned back to Buzz, laid her head against the arm underneath her. Buzz still stared at the spot where the cat’s paw had been.

She softly patted his torso with one hand; with the other hand she gently caressed his face, attempting to bring him back to reality, and to her. 

“Buzz.” 

“Huh?” Buzz asked, looking at her.

She gave him a look of annoyed determination.

“Back to me. Yes, I saw the cat. The cat’s gone now. However, we’re not done yet, are we?” Jessie asked, whispering. 

He shook his head. 

“We got this far, and I’m not leavin’ this spot unsatisfied,” Jessie continued. 

She pulled his face toward her and kissed him hard, Buzz gave a “Mmm” response at first before engaging again, and slowly thrusting against her, to the point that she could count each of them, he did them so slow and steady, it was that amazing. Right amount of pressure, for the right amount of time.

She moved her hand from his head to his wings, and teased a part of the length with his finger. 

Buzz grunted at her touch, biting his lip, staring at her. 

“Jessie,” Buzz murmured. 

“Feel good, huh, babe?” Jessie said, pausing to moan for a moment.

“Yess,” Buzz whispered, and he kissed her neck a few times and she moved her head to allow his access, and enjoyed every little thrust he gave. 

And occasionally she would buck her hips to meet him. 

“Buzz, we almost got caught,” she whispered into his ear. 

It was less of a statement of fact and more of something to entice him.

“You’re right,” Buzz whispered, looking at her. “We did.” 

The moment was followed by Jessie rubbing his wing gently and he gasped loudly and breathed, “Jessie, ohh!” and they kissed each other repeatedly as she rubbed his wing (or simply just touched it) and he thrust against her, and looking into each other’s eyes. 

Jessie’s determination that they keep going even if the cat had bothered them had lead to fantastic results.

Buzz loved knowing that she was close to completion, and that he could tell this fact. She was softly gasping, her head was lolling back, each gasp was heavier and heavier and heavier until finally a soft and long moan of “Ohh,” her hands relaxed, and she was quiet.

Watching her, as well as his part in it, brought him over the edge, at around the same as she was, he was softly moaning and gasping, and finally, he whispered, “Jess…” with an exhale of breath.

A long quiet moment went by afterwards, where they just looked each other’s eyes and nothing else.

Buzz broke the silence by kissing her forehead softly, and whispering “You okay?”

Jessie nodded.

Shortly afterwards, Buzz’s wings tucked back in, the two lay under the bed next to each other – well, Jessie lay on top of him, her head and hand on his chest.

“This is nice,” Jessie whispered.

“Yes,” Buzz agreed. “I’ll fix your hair before we exit the bedroom,” he added, one of his hands touching her yarn hair. 

“Okay,” she whispered. “What about the marble?”

“Leave it where the cat can find it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me using "somecreature or sometoy" is definitely because of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic using the term "somepony".


End file.
